team STRQ: the golden days
by bankerrtx01
Summary: before the lies of team RWBY there were the parents, before they were parents, they were team STRQ the (self proclaimed) best team to ever graduate beacon! now watch as there stores unfold from a young hurt shy girl turned brave leader, who will rally men and women at arms and defend the kingdom and the world against the forces that conspire agents it, this is the tale of STRQ. AU
1. Before the heros

Team STRQ: the golden days, a team STRQ story going all the way to when summer started school to graduation, now I said summe, she is the main character

A white cloak moved quietly softly and easy through the empty air ship traffic platform head down a women with gray eyes with red tipped hair shakenly sit's down on the edge of the building. Her cloak draped over her as she curled up and pulled her knees to her chest and folded into her cloak, ' well, can't go back now.' She thought as her eyes shut as her body forced her to sleep. The girl was named summer rose, she was sixteen years old.

Summer groaned as she felt a vibration on her pocket she looked to see her scroll alarm going off. She looked and felt sad the sun was up, she groaned as she pulled herself up and reached behind her, from a rear pocket of her skirt she pulled out a blue ticket, turn reading ' _turn this in for a ticket.'_

Summer draped the her cloak over her and limped to the open window, the man behind the window was smoking a pipe looking at the computer screen summer grimaced and forced herself not to cover her nose, the guy reminded herself of her abusive father, who she totally didn't run away from to get away from his drunk abuse,

The man snapped a look at her and making summer instinctively flinch and ' eep!' The man staired at her before asking an eternity later " what do you want kid?" Summer shakily handed the man the ticket, " I-I-I um-." She said as she reached through the window the man snatched the paper out of her hands making summer 'eep' again and retreat back into her cloak. The man sighed as he looked at the paper " typical." He said as he bent down, the noise of tearing paper was heard as the man passed summer the ticket, summer nodded shakingly a small smiling on her lips. As she hopped away the man watched her leave.

" kids these days." He said as he went back to the screen, he but he always came back to the young girl for the rest of the day, that scarred little girl. Who had so much fire in her eyes, what happened to cause that much drive to overcome her.' He thought before he realized his breakfast was getting cold, and rushed out behind him to stop the microwave. Summer went back to her spot and slid down going back to sleep until the air ships arrive.

" come on dad!" A voice called as a young short haired blond tried to pull away from a mirror image " hey son in case you didn't notice you made it, the great and golden beacon Academy," a man said " yea well you don't have to embarrass me infront of my class!" The 17 year old said " oh but I thought you told me no one was coming from signal." The teens dad said " obviously I said that, so you wouldn't hunt for phone numbers!" The teen said " we'll fine, but in that case remember It's up to you to get the girl, show her a nice time, unless you want to take up little Suzy on her offer?" The man said " DAD!" The teen said looking away blushing the man stood up chuckling " hahaha I'm just kidding tai, good luck at school!" The man said before turning around and walking back towards the cars he turned around " OH AND REMEMBERED TO PUT YOUR PANTS ON THE RIGHT WAY!" He yelled " **DAD!** " A young tai-yang cried,

He sighed and left to get his ticket to beacon, he walked up to the counter suitcase in hand, when all of a sudden his face hit the floor with a loud " OMPH!" Tai-yang groaned as his legs wiggled in the air he felt something soft underneath him " dear god what did I trip over, and why is my view so white?" Tai-yang monologues out loud when he heard a groan from under him he realized he tripped over the girl tai shot up and dusted himself off " OF MY GOD IM SO SORRY I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING-!" Tai went off on this huge rant he didn't notice the girl looked up and flinch slowly pulling her hood over her head and hiding in it.

"- so yea, I say we have no reason to blame each other and just forget this ever~~~~happened…" tai said as he looked to see the girl shaking like a Leaf " you okay?" Tai asked only for the girl not to answer " Hey!" Tai said as he push her lightly on the shoulder only for the girl to look up and screech " OH GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M SORRYYYY!" She screamed only for tai to clamp her mouth shut she looked at him with absolute terror as she struggled to keep a still tai looked around before looking back at her " not so loud I'm not here to hurt you. I was just afraid when you didn't answer," he said the girl was still shaking but not as much, " your not going to scream right?" He asked Sumer nodded abet a bit fearfully but nodded none the less.

Tai sighed and slowly pulled his hand away. The girl let out a gasp as she crumpled to the ground to recollect her air, tai-yang had unknowingly cut off her air supply. The girl sat up kneeling panting. Tai crouched down " are you okay...what's your name?" He asked as he reached out his hand. The girl looked at it before accepting it " summer, summer rose." She said as she allowed tai-yang to pull her up. " well I'm tai-yang and-" he was cut out when the first air ship arrived. " come on there the first ship let's go!" He said as he dragged summer off " Ayyy!" She cried as she was running with him trying her best not to dislocate her shoulder.

She entered the compartment as the rest of the students did as well summer was just on when the door snapped shut almost catching her cloak in the door, she slid to the window and watched as the ship took off, tai stepped up to her. " you okay." He said " YEAAAWA!" Summer cried as she flipped around and crouched in a combat position ready to deliver 2 chops at a moment's notice. Tai flashed his arms up in shock. Summer sighed and lowered her hands, " please...don't do that." She said. Tai nodded.

Summer looked around to see the news and suddenly it vanished, and Glynda replaced it, " hello and welcome to beacon." The voice said tai looked at summer who was entranced, as she watched and listened to Glynda. He knew he should be listening to but tai was entranced by her looks, if anything the fact here eyes actually shined from grey to silver. A smile etched on her face the biggest he'd ever seen granted he only known her for 30-40 minutes. But still she was happy.

In front of the school's main walkway, both headmaster Ozpin and Glynda goodwhich were waiting for the new students to arrive.

Tai turned around and walked over to see a boy and girl talking, the boy had a white collared shirt with shoulder cuffs, and red torn cape, he had black spiky hair and equally black pants and boots, he was resting on the back of a window with his hands on the back of his head. The other one a girl scolding the one napping he had a black and red blouse and red leggings ( you know what they look like in the photo) " honesty, you really need to focus. The tribe will-." The girl said when the boy spoke " the tribe will be fine, they sent us here to train, and we will, we only have to spend one year here then, we can leave." The boy Said eyes still closed, " but what if?!" The girl said when the boy spoke " Raven the tribe didn't allow us to fight any other monster we came across if we were there now do you think that would change- heads up someone's coming." The boy said

The girl raven was about to retort when her brother spoke " heads up someone's coming." She snapped her head to the door and gripped her sword unsheathing it tai turned the corner to find a blade to his throat. " WOAH!" He called throwing his hands up. " What do you want?" Raven growled " hey hey take it easy honey, I'm just peaking around nothing bad, unless you want to go someplace private?" Tai said wiggling an eyebrow, Raven growled before flipping her blade around, tai thinking she was going to sheath it relaxed only for him to be hit over the head by the sword. Tai watched as Raven stomped off.

The boy relaxing on the wall watched his sister go. As tai rubbed his head " jeez what's up with her?" He asked, the boy shrugged " she's self protected. Doesn't trust others." He said " wow." Tai said as he stared to turn and leave " hey a word of advice." The boy said tai looked to see the boy looking at him he had red eyes, yet the hardest thing to beleave is that the boy has eyes of horror, he had seen death...somehow. " don't talk to her...she'll only be the death of you." He said as he sat up " names Qrow," he said " tai yang." He said reaching out his hand but Qrow slapped it away. " nice to meet you, now you're messing with my sun." He said as he leaned back and shut his eyes again.

Tai sighed and left the boy alone. He entered the main compartment and looked to see four guys kicking at a white blanket on the ground, it took a few seconds for him to realize it was summer, " Come on girly! Run back home to papa, I'm sure he'll make everything alright!" The biggest guy said he wore steel chain armor, with what looked like grimm teeth on the shoulder pads which were plate, kicking at summers stomach. Making her curl up the other were next to him laughing teasing or pulling on her cloak, one took off her hood and held it behind her starting to choke her, as the big boss started to punch her in the stomach, after the fifth punch he pulled his hand back only to be stopped he looked back to see tai-yang holding his fist his eyes red, " you know it's not good to pick on others." He said

" ha! this freak mute, trust me, it's better this way, no one likes her, she's barely passed her classes, she really doesn't belong here." The guy said next to the one choking summer, she had her eyes closed keeping her breath stable. A slight tear falling down. Tai scanned the group of four " trust me. Leave." He said as he cracked his knuckles, the guys didn't move, as summer started to squirm trying to release the dull ache in her throat. Tai was about to jump in and punch the bully boss if he didn't let go,

 **BANG!** A shotgun blast rang out tai looked over to see Qrow holding his sword the gun barrel smoking, everyone looked to see the bully's ear now had a hole in it. " ARRGH!" He cried as he crumpled to the ground. " YOU...BASTARD!" He cried as Qrow walked up to him grimm faced his blade snapped back up and pointed it to the one choking summer. The kid didn't need a warning he dropped summer and dashed off the other 2 short behind him. Summer fell like a ton of bricks and didn't get up. Tai went to check on her. He checked her pulse. " she's alive." He said

" well good." Qrow said as he walked away putting his sword away behind his back. " what so that's it?" Tai asked " that's it." Qrow said " so your not going to help me?" He asked " I don't associate with anyone. It's better that way." He said as he walked away.

Tai sighed as he watched Qrow leave he kept an eye on summer. Finally the intercom rang up " now approaching beacon academy!" It said tai walked to the window to see the school he smiled " well mom, dad, I'm here." He said smiling. He looked back to see summer start to stir he got to her side and placed a nice hand on her, " hey easy." He said as summer got control of the world, " ugg what...happened?" She asked rubbing her head. " you passed out from lack of oxygen. But the good news is we're at the school." He said as he looked left summer followed his gaze to see the students filing out.

" never thought I'd see a Conga line of students for a school before." He said, " EEP!" A cute cry rang out tai snapped his head back to see summer wrapped up in her cloak her hood back on, ' jeez why is she so adamant about the cloak?' Tai asked.

Summer rolled onto her stomach and tried to stand up, only to wobble to the ground again like a drunk. " hold on I'll help you." Tai said as he started to wrap his hands around her waist only for summer to flail and scream " NO OH GOD NOOOO!" She cried as if she was trying to pull away from a sadist, tai let go as fast as possible. " ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you," he said as soon as tai let go summer stopped screaming. She tried to get up again only to wobble back down as a drunk. Tai looked up to see the doors starting to close.

He sighed ' dear god I'm going to regret this, " hold on summer." He said as he grabbed her by the waist again and slung her over his shoulder as she started pounding on him to put her down, he picked up his suitcase and dashed out the door the both cleared the door just in time as the ship took off. Tai looked back watching the ship leave he put summer down on the walk way only for her to slap him, he recoiled his head back " OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, I JUST SAVED YOU FROM BEING FORCED TO GO BACK TO VALE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT FLIGHT HERE!" Tai said " YEA BUT IN DOING SO YOU SHOWED OFF MY UNDERWEAR TO THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY!" Summer screamed as she blushed crimson in embarrassment.

Tai looked around to see a thin crowd of people looking as it got thinner and thinner. Before only four remained headmaster Ozpin and assistant Glynda goodwitch with the branwen twins,

Ravin along with Ozpin and Glynda were impassive, while Qrow was face palming and shaking his head, tai rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, tai stepped forward before turning around offering to assist summer onto beacon grounds only for his hand to be slapped away by a pouting summer. She walked up to the headmaster and did a curtsy, " hello headmaster, miss goodwitch." Summer said Qrow leaned in to his sister. "I bet you didn't expect a pumpkin Peet's pantyhose to be Seen this early, ravin rolled her eyes before handing a $10 lein card to Qrow.

" good evening miss rose, I remember you from orentaction." Ozpin said with a smile. " REALLY!?" Summer asked with a massive smile on her face of pride knowing she must have done good to be remembered by Ozpin for something she did last year. " why yes it after all it isn't everyday I have a student physically hounding me about the inner workings of beacon." He said, Summer's jaw dropped as tai laughed " hahaha!" He cried before looking at summers distraught expression " oh cheer up it's not that bad I heard someone asked where the dust recharger was." Tai said only for summer to look down and mutter " that was me." She said tai suddenly stopped laughing as Qrow took over, " WAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cried as tears rolls down his face. Summer blushed and tried to hide in her cloak, but tai stopped her.

Ozpin smiled and took a sip of coffee. " now I've seen your test scores, nothing impressive, not even 75%, no real physical prowlers, in fact your only above physical peak for average civilian, but that's not why I picked you." He said he bent down " do you want to know why I picked you to be here?" He asked. " I...guess so." Summer said not making eye contact with the headmaster. " I chose you because of your drive. You're willing to act, and never give up, even when the odds are stacked up on top of you." Ozpin said summer nodded " I hope to see you grow ms rose. Not just as a huntress, but of a person as well, I'm sure you remember the way to the auditorium." He said as he turned around and walked away. Before he stopped and looked back " oh ms rose, I just want you to know we have plenty of dust here in the storage room so you don't have to worry about trying to recharge them." He said taking a sip trying to hide a smile he walked away.

Summer gasped as the headmaster walked away. " I'm never going to live that down." Summer sighed. As she walked away. Tai watched her go with her head down he reached for her " H-Hey where are you going!?" He called summer stopped and looked at Tai with a dead look in her eyes, " I'm going to the auditorium to wait for the intro speech. Good by Tai-yang." Summer said as she walked away. Tai lowered his arm and sighed Qrow was still laughing, when his sister punched him in the arm making him stop. He looked at her as she rolled her eyes ' do I have to tell you what you did wrong?' Her eyes said.

Summer entered the auditorium, to see a bunch of people there talking, she stole a glance to see ashwood Winchester glaring at her ' great this again.' Summer sighed as she turned and walked away. Ashwood looked over his shoulder and nodded his party of four broke up, two walked through the crowd to cut summer off the remaining two which had him and his best friend west steelstone, tailing her.

Summer reached the fourth pillar when they struck, the first two popped up and stopped her, she tried to turn around only to find ashwood and west blocking that path. " haven't you bullied me enough today?" Summer asked backing up " last time we were cut off. This time we're going to do it right and once we show the rest of the school you're a failure the headmaster will be forced to kick you out so he doesn't ruin the reputation of his school." Ashwood said smiling smug.

Summer tried to back up only to hit the pillar, as ash countuned to advance she glanced around for an escape only to see the other three blocking all means, " no where to go now." He said as ash pulled back his fist, when all of a sudden a voice came over the intercom, " if I could have your attention." A strict female voice said right as ashwoods fist was about to hit summers nose. Summer smirked 'ha! No way will ashwood be willing to attack me in front of the teacher I'm saved!' Summer said

" I'm just want to say headmaster Ozpin will be a bit delayed but will be out as soon as possible." Glynda said before she walked away. ' WHAT!?' Summer moaned as her victory was short lived ' damn my bad luck.' Summer moaned, as she looked up to see a Qrow hanging over head. **WAM!**

She sighed as she looked in the mirror in the co ed bathrooms with her pajama's on nice rose flower pants and an ursa tee, she looked in the mirror to show she had a black eye, 'great, first day and it already looks as if I can't fight for a damn. Fucking bastards.' Summer sighed she turned around to see Qrow leaning on a wall summer quickly tried to cover her face with her cloak but qrow stopped her, he pulled it back exposing it, " what happened?" He asked " group of bullies pinned me down and got a good smack on me, it's not as bad as it looks." Summer said as she tried to shrug off Qrow only for him to hold on more. " if it's this bad it means something's wrong what happened to your aura why isn't it healing?" Qrow asked

Summer looked down and muttered something but he couldn't understand, " say that again?" He asked " my aura isn't working, it's stretched too thin keep me still going to focus on trying to heal major damage," summer muttered. Qrow was shocked " w-w-what!?" Qrow asked summer ducked down lower as she felt the anger in his voice. " your aura is that low and you haven't done anything about it!?" He said making summer flinch, " I'm sorry." She said trying to step back. " HOW CAN YOU TRY TO MAKE A HUNTRESS IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR AURA IN CHECK!? YOU CHILD!" Qrow cried as summer started to break down, Qrow sighed " oh great just great your a big child!" He said as he pulled away from her leaving her a sniveling mess.

Summer exited the bathroom and pulled her hood up hiding the black eye. She looked over to see the only unused cot on her side, was a cot that was right next to Silvia wellinline, AKA ashwoods girlfriend. Summer sighed and looked to see anywhere else she could go to avoid sleeping there. She looked under the ledge where the balcony was to see a wall she could perch on and nap. She strode over and curled up, before falling to sleep. Using her cloak as a pillow and a blanket.

She got half way there when she was forcefully turned around, she looked at her attacker only to be shocked to see tai in pajamas what looked to be sun leggings and no top. He was holding a pill bottle, he put in in front of her where she could see it, her hood covering her eye lowest to the ground. " Qrow told me what happened." Tai said " I didn't think he really communicated with anyone." Summer said tai shrugged " well I said talked to but really he was talking to his sister and I happen to overhear. Anyways take these they will help boost your aura for a short time." He said " aren't those like illegal as they're super addictive." Summer asked as she sat up. " usually if not taken under supervision, but you have supervision, besides you're going to need a full aurameter if you're to survive initiation." Tai said as he handed four pills to summer and a glass of water. Summer threw back her head and followed with a long gulp of water. She watched as tai put the pills next to him.

" Aren't you going to put them in your pocket?" She asked tai shrugged " not while you're watching me, I'm going to wait until you're asleep before I do so, that way you won't get up in the middle of the night trying to find more of these." Tai said. Summer nodded a logical explanation she stifled a yawn only to fail horribly " well heck I'm off to bed the faster I can sleep the faster you can, and in that case. All the better." Summer said as she curled back into a ball and threw her cloak over her. " hold on, your sleeping here why?" He asked.

Because the only remaining cot is next to snot nosed princess over there who I will find a way to not talk to her if I can help it." Summer said " oh well then." Tai said as he got up summer watched him walk over and take the bag and bring it back summer was shocked when he plopped it down in front of her, summer looked at tai with confusion " well?" Tai asked " well what?" Summer asked genuinely confused about the action. " I bought the cot here so you didn't have to sleep on the ground." He said summer came to the realization and slowly crawled into the cot, and felt the warmth, of the blankets and a nice soft pillow, something she hadn't felt in so long.

" but what about you?" Summer asked looking back at tai, he looked over to see Qrow, Raven and an empty cot, most likely Tai's. " you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, you just worry about sleeping." Tai said as he looked back to see summer already dead to the world. A smile on her face as she dreamt peacefully. Tai smiled and rubbed her locks before realizing she still had her hood on, ' it might get hot in there with that on.' Tai thought to himself before he reached down and unlocked it leaving neatly folded by her side. He then went to his own cot and covered himself, he looked to his left to see he had a perfect angle of summers sleeping form, tai smiled as he closed his eyes.

(End of chapter)

Hey guys it's me bankerrtx01 here with a team STRQ story, no I know summer and tai seem to be going fast, but he's just looking out for a friend the real relationship will happen after graduation. I'm also doing this to fill a gap between the time until me editor finally gives me my chapters back.


	2. Test of death

Summer woke up early the next morning expecting to be in her cot only to find she was back on the floor her cot 3 feet from her body. And worse off, she didn't have her cloak on ' OH NO!' She thought as she shot up and ran to the cot and started to hunt everywhere for it, she could feel people starting to wake up. ' people will see me and ask questions I can let them ask about the scars!' She thought as she could feel a sting on her back. From the open air. " oh come on where is it?" Summer wined as she snapped her head around making sure no one heard her. Feeling hopeless she curled up and cried. Her only layer of protection, gone the only thing she had left of her one peaceful childhood, gone.

Summer looked up and by some hope of imagination, she saw it, her cloak, hanging in front of her, she snatched it hard and snuggled it hard before throwing it on, the comfort. It brought her was soothing, she looked up to see tai yang there, she smiled only for him to not return it. " what's your aura at now?" He asked summer blinked and looked down at her scroll, " its umm," that can't be right, it says I'm in the red, again." She said tai sighed " I was afraid of that." He said revealing his own scroll to see her own aurameter saying the same thing " okay one how do you have my aura meter on your scroll, and two why is my aura in the red, is there a side effect to the pills?" Summer asked.

" no it's far worse, for the first question all scrolls are linked to each other, just find the right setting and you can find pretty much anything about a scroll, and two, there are no side effects to the pills, meaning the only reason your aura is in the red is because you were attacked." He said " ashwood." Summer said " it apperes so, seeing as he and his girlfriend are missing." Tai said before sighing " I'm sorry summer but your on your own."

Summer looked "Can't you give me some more pills?" She asked " sorry but it's to dangerous the longer effect hasn't even taken place yet let alone wear off. Give you more pills now and there no question you'll be an addict. I wish I could do more." He said as he saw summer curl up into a ball. " life just hates me." She said

Later she tried to take a small nap even forgoing breakfast trying to get her aura to recharge some bit but by the time she reached the locker room she only had it up to 23%. She sighed as she opened her locker and took out her weapon, well a weapon at least, it wasn't very good heck all it was, was a wood axe, it didn't even have a gun but it was able to beat grimm so it would have to work. She slid the ax into its sheath on her person and looked as tai who smiled at him giving him the humus up for good luck summer gave him a half hearted smile. And made her way to the cliff.

At the cliff she stood overlooking the emerald forest, both professor Ozpin and Glynda were standing there, summer was standing on the far right plate ( jaune plate) while tai was standing on the one next to her ( the one accompanied by her Daughter some years later,) " today your skills will be put to the test in the emerald forest. Your assignment is simple, form up into partners and make your way north to a hidden temple. Once you group up be prepared to get rid of anything and everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said. As summer paraphrased what she heard, ' land in forest, find partner, get to temple, kill grim live to fight another day.' Summer thought.

" if there aren't any questions prepare for launching." Ozpin said summer brought her ax forward to show it, she looked at tai before she was sent launching into the forest, " WEEEEE!" She cried as a white blur flew in the air. She looked infront of her as she fell and saw a tree branch in front in which she could hook onto. She stabbed the brantch with her axe only for it to cut clean through " oh crap!" Summer called realizing she had now no way to stop her clearly terminal velocity descent to taking her to the afterlife,

Only for something to intercept her " Waa!" She cried " hold still I can't carry a second person reliability just hold on till I can find you a branch to set you down on." A once said summer looked up to see her held by a crow, " Qrow?" Summer asked " yes? The Qrow asked.

Summer landed on the branch and Qrow sat next to her as he changed back into his human form. " damn Qrow that's a nice semblance." Summer said " it's not my semblance." He said, " oh? Then what is?" She asked Qrow sighed, " my semblance is misfortune. What I'm saying is that branch you caught on the first time would've held you." He said summer gasped " well thanks for the save partner, now I'm going to get down and say we head to the temple?" Summer asked Qrow shrugged " sure."

Summer slammed her axe down on the trunk of the tree and slid down, once she got half way down summer realized she was close to the ground and hopped off. By unhooking the blade from the tree. Qrow landed next to her. " let's go." Summer said Qrow nodded as the two left.

A few minutes later they reached a treeline. " hey is that a." Summer looked up to see the end of the trees, " looks like come on!" Qrow said as he started to run ahead " HEY HOLD ON THERE COULD BE TRAPS AND WITH YOUR SEMBLNCE ITS BOUND TO HAPPEN!" Summer calls as she runs after him Qrow looks back and smirks " ha! The thing about my semblance is that none of them effect me." Qrow said " LETS NOT START NOW!" Summer called as they cleared the trees.

They looked to see a group of 17 beowolf's, 5 creeps, 2 ursa ( one major the other minor) and one boartusk, " he and I thought we wouldn't get any fun!" Qrow said extending his sword. As summer got her axe out. " think you can take the creeps, ursa and boartusk?" Summer asked as she got her weapon ready " heh just giving me an opening." Qrow smirked as they both charged.

Summer swung left and crouched low as Qrow hopped over her using her back as a board he stabbed the charging Ursa Major in the eye. Making it cry and fall Qrow bent the sword back making it split and start to change. Qrow pulled back to reveal his scythe, he held in in reverse grip on his left hand with the blade sticking out the right side curving around the body acting as a counterbalance.

Sumer charged forward and cut at any and everything in her range, which was pretty low seeing as she only had a simple wood axe. Finally there attackers faded into smoke and ashes allowing the partners or stand victorious. Or allow one to stand on guard while the other caught her breath. " huff...huff...good job...partner." Summer said as she flashed a tired thumbs up. Qrow groaned and facepalmed " come on how are you tired already, you should be in peak health you didn't even break a sweat!" Qrow complained, " well maybe for you because all you do comes natural to you, but for me it's really really hard!" Summer cried as she shot up only to grab her side and stifle a groan.

Qrow sighed at his weak partner. He holstered his weapon " let's go," he said summer sighed as she pulled herself up and followed. They looked ahead to see a girl straddling a boy with a red sword to his throat, the boy wore yellow and had a steel pauldron and short blond hair. " that must be sis, dear god not that moron." Qrow said as he walked forward tai tried to sit up but Raven pushed him down " HEY HEY EASY DUTCHESS! I'm just trying to not get killed. " call me dutchess again and you won't talk again." Ravin threatened " hey!" A voice called raven looked to see summer and Qrow approaching, " I'm suppose to be the mute one here leave don't make him steal my title!" Summer said the sixteen year old pouted. Ravin got off of taiyang and sheathed her sword " you know not many people would be proud of that title." Raven said " yea but it did get you off of taiyang." Summer smiled as her plan to keep her friend alive worked " wha-!" Raven asked as she glanced back to see taiyang standing up smirking, Raven sighed " so it did. good job." She said.

" alright in that case let's head to the temple. Qrow you saved me in your bird form can you do that by will?" Summer asked " as much as any man can jump." Qrow said " good enough take to the air and spot the temple we'll follow by foot Raven take to the trees and cover your brother we don't want him picked off by anything." Summer said ravin nodded and leapt onto a tree branch as Qrow took off. Summer and tai watched them go. " come on let's not keep them waiting." Summer said

On the cliff Ozpin and Glynda were watching the test, and Ozpin was actually disappointed, as he watched the screen he was not focusing of summers team but some other unmanned group. he had 4 shattered cups of coffee on the ground and a fifth one ready to go, Glynda actually stepped back from the headmaster, " this..,is the worse…test I've run...by far." Ozpin said as he gripped his cane harder, " I have half the mind to go down there myself and teach them how it should be done." He said through grit teeth, before sighing and turned around " but I can't." He said " the last two pairs have been formed, Summer rose, with Qrow brenwen, and Taiyang xio long with Raven brenwen,

" hmm well at least a good group has formed," Ozpin said as he looked at the screen. And watched the the four made their way to the temple. " there the last to be formed and it appears the forest of 75% cleared most of the students are heading back now I don't think we will see there teamwork, in action," Glynda said " have fate Glynda, have faith." Ozpin said as he looked over to see Glynda refreshing her scroll over and over again " glynda?" He asked " my scroll is broken, it reads that ms roses aura levels are already weak, in the yellow." She said Ozpin looked down to see her aura meter, " its not lying Glynda mine says the same." He said " BUT SIR GOING IN THE TEST WITH A LOWER AURA IS SUICIDE WE HAVE TO STOP IT!?" Glynda said but Ozpin stopped her,

" unfortunately Glynda it's out of our hands if we do it will seem as if we're picking favorites and we can't have that," he said " but sir!" Glynda said " Glynda drop it." Ozpin said with steel, "yes headmaster," Glynda said before looking back at the scroll.

" there's the temple." Summer said "yea hey look I think those are the relics." Tai said before signaling Raven and Qrow to land. As the four approached "only two chess pieces?" Ravin said looking at the white bishops " of the same?" Qrow said " well one pair gets one, I guess it doesn't matter seeing as it's the same." Summer said shrugging, tai took one as Qrow took the other " alright then let's head back to the cliff and we can-" summer was cut off by a loud screech " RAWWWW!" Summer froze " god damn it Qrow." She uttered " SORRY!" Qrow called as they looked up to see the beast,

" a griffon!" Tai said as it landed and roared the feast was a four legged beast with wings, black and scaly bone armor. It roared " to its size looks like a grand elder probably." Raven said " alright team, it looks like its has us in its sighed which means we're not getting out of this until it's down." Summer said " ARE YOU SERIOUS TAKING ON A GRAND ELDER GRIFFON IS INSANE YOU NEED AT LEAST TWO TEAMS OF PROFESSIONAL HUNTSMEN!" Tai screamed

" WELL WE HAVE NO CHOICE, QROW CIRCLE AROUND AND CONFUSE IT, RAVEN USE YOUR PORTALS TO ASSIST IN THAT MATTER." Summer said " how do you know of my semblance?!" Raven called " your brother told me " Tai and I will do the physical attacking." Summer said as she ran off, Tai in hot pursuit " why me!?" He called after summer. As Raven and Qrow vanished,

On the cliff Ozpin watched as the grand elder griffon appeared. " OZPIN!" Glynda called as she was the headmaster looking in the distance. He turned around " yes Glynda?" Ozpin asked calmly " Ozpin a grand elder griffon has appeared and seems to be attacking the team of Summer, Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven." She said " should I call in the-" she looked up to see Ozpin gone from his spot " headmaster?" She looked behind at the plates to see Ozpin standing on the one right behind her. His cane up he slammed his cane down on the platform sending him flying into the forest below. ' if the headmaster launched himself into the forest it's serious.' Glynda thought

Summer and Tai ran in opposed directions as ravin popped up in the edges of the griffons vision and slashing at it before ducking away into another portal. Summer chopped at the hind legs as Tai punched the front. The griffon would look up trying to find a way to escape the huntsmen and huntress only for a fourth one to appear in the sky with a large greatsword and stab the beast in the neck " GRYYYY!" The beast roared in pain. As Qrow flew off. Summer backed away. As the beast rolled around on the forest floor. " yea!" She cheered, only for the beast to get up and charge again. Right at her " Aw crap!" Summer cried as she rolled away but the beast swiped at her sending her back into a tree.

Summer looked up with her vision blurred to see a black object coming closer as she left her body go flying. And hit something solid again. She looked up to see her vision cleared and looked up to see a maw of the griffon before it swallowed her whole.

" SUMMER!" Qrow cried as he landed in front of the beast Tai looked to Raven "ravin make a portal leading into the griffons stomach!" He said " got it!" She said as she swiped with her sword and a red portal appeared, Tai ran in " OH THAT IDIOT!" Ravin cursed as the griffon screamed in pain before a white cloak was tossed out of the portal and into a tree, " summer!" Qrow called as he ran up to her limp body.

Everyone looked at the griffon who was cawing on his knees before it fell limp. " what happened to-." Qrow asked when the griffon exploded into little tiny bits, and in there middle was Tai standing there unharmed in the slightest, Qrow sighed in relief but was back on guard when a rustle of leaves came from behind.

Everyone looked to see the headmaster standing there. They sighed " oh thank god." Qrow said " Glynda where's the elder griffon?" He asked on his scroll " terminated by the group sir." She said on the scroll. Ozpin sighed " well I should be congratulating you for taking on a legendary class grimm and living alone- what's up with her?" Ozpin asked at the limp summer,

Tai was at her in an instance and checked her pulse, " still breathing," he said before he gasped " GUYS HER AURA's AT 1%!" He cried. " what?!" Qrow said, " everyone looked to see a enraged Ozpin, " can anyone explain why summer has only 1% of aura while the rest of you have at least 30-40%!?" He asked " w-well sir." Qrow started " summer started the test with a weakened aura rate around 23% she didn't want to not take the test so she took it as she was." Tai said Ozpin looked around " and you knew of it all of you, didn't you?" He asked as he looked at the three. They nodded " yes sir."

" carry her, were heading back to the cliff, AND STAY BY ME! Ozpin yelled Tai nodded and picked summer up, Ozpin sighed before tapping his scroll " Glynda I'm on route to the school with the four remaining students, tell the students who are at the cliff to head back clean themselves up and eat the team arrangement will be done after dinner." Ozpin said he heard Glynda respond and he closed the scroll. " when we get back to beacon bring her to the medical wing, and get cleaned up, you will be punished for your reckless actions and risking the life's of one of your teammates, I expect this won't happen again." Ozpin said as he walked off with the four following.

At the school the awards ceremony was just ending " finally Qrow brenwen, taiyang xio long, and Raven branwen, the three of you along with summer rose collected the white bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be known as...team STRQ ( stark) Led by summer rose, I suggest you inform her of her role when she wakes up." Ozpin said the three nodded " you may go check on your leader, the rest of you are dismissed as well, goodnight. Have a good weekend" He said.

In his office his turned around on his chair and examined the video footage he sighed and pressed the intercom button " Glynda, all first years will be forced to attend an seminar this Monday for first class, cancel all other classes for that day, it will be held in the auditorium and I will teach them, the test footage is very disappointing." He said as he looked at another camera to see summer stirring,

When Summer rose woke up she was looking at a pure white ceiling. She blinked and looked around ' was she...in a hospital?' She thought as she sat up, she groaned she looked forward to see Tai in a chair sleeping she groaned making Tai wake up " SUMMER!" He cried as he approached " are you okay?!" The seventeen year old asked the younger one, " I'm fine...ugg how long was I out for?" She asked " at least a day." A second voice said summer looked right to see Raven and Qrow by the door. " hey guys what are you doing her?" Summer asked " were here to check up on your squirt," Qrow said flashing a teasing smile. Summer rolled her eyes, I mean where the team?" She asked " this is the team, team STRQ, lead by you." Raven said

" WHAT!?" Summer asked " yep after all you did come up with the plan to defeat the griffon." Raven said " it wasn't a plan it was just a ploy to distract it." Summer muttered. " okay it seems we have to work on that sqirt what matters it that it was your plan, so nothing else is nessary okay?" He asked slinging a shoulder over summer who nodded, " now that that's over with how do you feel?" Tai asked summer nodded cheerfully " fantastic it's like I can take on the world!" She said like a little kid, " that's probably because your aura is fully restored." A cold voice said summer looked over to see Glynda goodwitch standing there.

She stepped in and the door shut, " now I would like to know what caused you to think it was a good idea to take the test with a under safety rated aura gauge!" She asked summer bowed her head, " I didn't want to force people to have to wait for me, something that would never come so I chose to take the test and get it over with." Summer said " with the presumptive you would fail or even die?" Glynda asked " with the courage that I could've tried and even if a failed I still tried!" She argued. " mis rose can you tell me how your aura got so low the day of the test?" Glynda asked

" I think I must've been attacked in my sleep. Cause when I woke up my cloak was gone and I was at least 2 feet away from by bedroll." Summer said. Tai rubbed the back of his head " actually I took off summers cloak, she looked hot in there so I thought it would be better so she didn't overheat herself." Tai said " and pulling her out of bed was your idea too?" Glynda asked with a hint of steel. " no madam in fact I got up early to see her outside without the cloak and found it hung up out side out of normal reach, I retrieved it for her and handed it back, I don't know who pulled her out and attacked her." Tai said

Glynda sighed, " very well last question before I let you go, the nurse ran a scan of you and found a very illegal substance of aura enhancer can you please explained how you came into possession of this?" Glynda asked summer started to sweat but Tai covered for her again. " this is again my fault the pills are mine, and I won't say how I got them because it's for medical reasions, but I saw she was low on aura so I gave her two pills for overnight to hopefully give her some aura abilities during the test." Tai said, " but couldn't she have healed over night anyways?" Glynda asked but tai shook her head " no her aura was to thinned out by just keeping her body functioning." He said

Glynda sighed " thank you for that info. You can head back to your dorm now, also miss rose, all first year teams are required to go to an all day seminar tommrow Monday, you have this time to clean your dorm, and get everything organized." She said as she left. Summer sighed " so it's Sunday, how long was I out for?" She asked " like I said a day we picked you up in the woods and you've been out ever sense." Raven said but summer questioned them as if not getting the full picture. " of course there was a time you woke and tried to go on a rampage for touching your cloak. The only time you calmed down what when tai threw it at you and I'm not kidding you wrestled it to the ground curled up into a ball and slept like a baby," Qrow said sliming at the younger one. " WAT?!" Summer squeaked.

" hehe it's fine we were the only ones present, come on let's so you the dorm." Raven said as she walked forward and helped summer out of bed, " finally crafted by the handsome taiyang xio long!" Tai said pointing at himself. As he opened the door to see the beds, " it looks like just a normal dorm." Summer said " nuhun you see no desks there in the other room also there's 2 beds in each corner. One for females and one for men's." Tai said. Smirking summer rolled her eyes. And entered slinging her bag off, and putting it on the bed closest to the wall on the left side, " where's the closest?" She asked Raven pointed behind her, summer nodded and opened the door. " huh," she said as she started to organize her stuff she looked at her teammates " did you guys eat already?" She asked

Qrow rolled his eyes " duh of course we did what are you six?" He asked only for Raven to elbow him, " brother she was in a coma for over a day and missed 5 meals tell me you wouldn't be hungry after that," Raven said. Qrow didn't have a response for that and kept shut. " why don't you guy explore the school find all the nook p's and crannies I know your portals only work if you've seen the place before so walk into all the classrooms so we have a quick route to all of our classes Qrow go with her." Summer said Raven nodded and took her weapon on her bed and left with Qrow.

Tai looked around awkwardly. " thank's" summer said " huh, oh no problem it's what firends are for...what are you talking about?" He asked " for not bringing up my scars I know you've seen them you saw them when I didn't have my cloak on both times." Summer said " yea well I know your going to talk to us about it when your ready so I won't push." He said " yea." Summer said as she finished packing her cloaths away her skirt and shirt there, " has Qrow been a jerk to you?" Tai asked " a bit why?" Summer asked " want to get back at him?" Tai asked " oh god where are we going with this." Summer asked.

Summer and tai made it to the cafe and had lunch, summer having 3 whole hamburgers. And a large soda, Tai just watched her, ' damn!' He thought not just because she looked cute, but because he just realized how hungry she actually was. When she finished eating she leaned back. " ohh it should be illegal for a girl to be this hungry." She said sighing. " agreed note to self don't make you not eat for 5 meals then take you out dating afterwards, my wallet would never recover." Tai said out loud as a joke, making summer blush " d-d-date!?" She stumbled Tai shook his head, " WHA!?" He asked summer was blushing " d-d-do you like me?" She asked " well I umm." Tai thought summer realizing huffed " damn of course I had to make firends with the only pervert in the school." Summer said

" hey!?" He said tried to argue the point. " how many girls did you date in combat school?" She asked " around...11," he said summer huffed " well-" she started only for tai to finish " hundred." He said summer backpeddled " how big is your school!?" She cried " around 500 each class, with four classes each year." Tai said

Summer looked up to see the brenwen twins enter, " hey guys find the classes?" Summer asked. " perfectly how was your first meal?" Raven asked " good, oh by the way has anyone seen my axe?" She asked her team froze, ' oh.' They hpshaired a look to each other. " guys." Summer said " just don't be mad." Tai said " okay…" summer said Tai reached behind him and showed a shard of what looked like a metal axe blade " that's all we could find in the blow up pieces of stomach from the griffon elder." Tai said.

"...huh," summer said " huh!? that's it huh!?" Tai was shocked to see summer so calm, " what?" Summer asked " well your weapons gone, how can you fight the creatures of grimm without a weapon, " I'll just make a new one after all its not as itpf it had any value it was just a simple wood axe." Summer shrugged " your helpless with out your weapon-!" Raven stopped " wait just a simple wood axe?" She asked " yea." Summer said " you fought a elder griffon with a weapon that wasn't even yours INSTED IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE WOOD AXE!?" Raven called out making everyone turn.

"Yea." Summer said taking a slip of her drink. " HOW!?" She called " I have no imagination I can forge a weapon on my own, and be on par with what you have!?" She called. Raven was shaking, summer watched as she approached and grabbed summer and started to drag her out the cafe by her hood summer reached back to the table trying to grab her drink " but but but!"she called but Raven. Didn't listen " we're going now to find you your huntsmen weapon, and your not to argue. I will not sit by as out leader is helpless to defend herself." Raven said as they exited the cafe outside they were stopped by a man holding a camera " hey!" He called Raven turned around " your team STRQ right the ones who took down the elder griffon right?" He asked " that's us yes." Raven nodded " great can I take your picture by this tree here?" He asked

" unfortunately we're just about to leave to get our leader a new weapon so-" Raven called but was stopped " that's fine it won't take a second, come on." He said Raven sighed and followed summer got up and dusted herself off. Before following.

They stood by the tree summer resting on one side with tai on the other the brenwen twins on the far left holding there weapons. " now smile!" He said as he flashed the camera, ( you've seen the photo in volume 3 that one.)

Summer smiled at the photo. As he handed it back to all of them and gave them their own photo. Ravin smiled " thank you." She said as he left, " now back on track." Ravin said as she lead them to the airship. The ship flew off.

The ship landed on the docks of vale and instantly everyone could feel summer tense up as she flipped her hood on her face so it covered her eyes. She walked besides ravin with her head down, actually she was walking quiet fast Raven had to streach to catch up.

" over here summer!" Ravin called summer turned and nodded mutely before following into a store the hunts arms it read. The shop owner one a man so young smiled he had blue eyes " hello welcome to the hunts arms, what can I do for you." He said as summer walked forward " can, I umm can I have the most recent copy of the combat arms please, I'm looking for a weapon." She said softly " sure if you like we can perform a custom order if you like." He said summer nodded as the shopkeeper's smile left his face he reached out to grasp at summers hood and wrench it up revealing the bright silver eyes. He remained impassive as he forced the hood back down none so gently, " there in the back room." He said through his hastily nodded and left quickly, Tai gave the shopkeeper a look of warning before following ravin and Qrow did the same.

In the back room summer was reading a magazine as tai and the rest came up. Tai put a hand on her shoulders making her jump "AHH!" She cried before tapping her now raising heart. " dear god you startled me." She said " no we didn't, tell me have you picked out a weapon!" I was thinking a bigger axe that shot dust but that's just not original." Summer said " how about a dust glove?" Tai asked summer shook her head, " I'm okay with my fists but not that good...oh." She said with a gleam in her eyes " what summer?" Qrow asked " if I can't decide if I want an axe or sword, I'll have them both!" She said everyone sweatdropped as summer left them tai watched her go. "she's not serious right?" Tai asked when behind the door a loud clatter was heard " SUMMER!" The shopworker called " sorry!" She called

Later Summer was forcible dragged out of the store by ravin so she didn't destroy the shop. " HE COULD'VE TOTALLY DO IT HE JUST HAD TO BENT IT MORE!" Summer called before she pouted. Qrow and tai apologized to the shop owner.

"Well what now?" Summer asked looking at Raven " now...we head back to beacon, now we know what you really want we can craft it." She said summer smiled " thanks Raven." Summer said, Raven sneered " I'm doing this for me, I'm doing this so you don't slow the rest of us down." She said as she dragged Summer off.

At beacon summer was at the forge clambering away all the way till past cruefuew when she entered the door with her completed weapon she had bags under her eyes and just fell asleep on any bed she could. She curled up and drifted off.

Tai woke up from a corfortable sleep to feel himself weighted down ' huh' 'oh shit!' He thought as he looked down to see a bundled up Summer rose " son of a- ohh hehe.' He smirked as he saintly got out of bed and picked up summer not distrubing her sleep and put her on Qrow's bed almost nose to nose. Tai could see Qrow was breathing on summer as of how her hair would move, it was funny with ever exhaling her hair would blow back then like jello come to rest. Tai did t think it could get better.

Until it did. Summer threw her arms around Qrow and started to snuggle him like a giant teddy bear. Tai had to use all his power to hold his laughter and keep the camera still. " daddy on daddy, hold me." Summer whined almost sadly still fast asleep, it brought a smile to his face, and then Qrow brought his arms around summer, " okay kid," he said as they slept.

Tai had problems keeping his eyes cleared he was forced to stop the video and walk out, getting into the hall tai let out the loudest laugh " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA OHHH GOODDDDDD HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed before slowly calming down he entered and saw Raven awake tai smiled at her as she rolled her eyes she looked over to see Summer and Qrow sleeping cuddling " let me guess your idea?" She asked tai rolled her eyes but spoke teasingly " now really dear what give you that thought?" He asked confirming her suspicions.

For the next minute they slept they took bets about what would happen when they woke up. Tai bet summer would immediately recognize he did it and start to hound on him, for 4 Lein ravin raised it by 5 saying she would wake first and pull her brother off the bed, waking Qrow up then they both would start to wail on him, tai laughed at that and threw a 1 lein card for that.

So they sat and waited the sun started to rise. Summer and Qrow opened there eyes to see therm in each others view " WAH!" The cried as they separated summer fell off the bed on one side and Qrow fell off on the other both ravin and tai were laughing " Hahahaha well no winners we didn't bet that they would both wake up." Tai said as he split the money back to each other. Summer lifted her head above the bed " that was a cruel trick tai." She uttered. " says the girl who face planted on my bed at 11:00 at night." He said " ugh what Time is it?" Summer asked " about 6:00. An hour before breakfast-" tai was stopped when they heard a slam as Summer occupied the bathroom, " okay." They said when the heard the shower start to run, "oh great." Tai sighed

Summer exited the shower her cloaths which she wore to bed in her hands as she wrapped her towel around her waist his cloak covered the rest. She looked to the kitchen to see everyone eating. " BATHROOMS FREE!" she said as tai ran to take it next. She got dressed in her school uniforms which didn't go well with her white cape but there's no way she would take it off unless it was going to burn on her, and even then it's a 50% chance.

She got dressed and sat in the ketchen as she cut her eggs. " why aren't we in the cafe?" Summer asked " because there's no point disputed the fact that the classes don't start at nine we have to go to the seminar." Raven said summer nodded.

After she finished her eggs she was cleaning her new weapon which she called summer's heat, she knew she wouldn't keep it it was a child's thing to name there weapon, but she couldn't help it.

Summer looked up as Qrow was in the bathroom to see tai taking Qrows pants and putting them back in the closet and taking out a skirt. Tai looked up like a deer in headlights Summer winked and looked back down stroking the brushing the weapon which was in warhammer form. Tai took his pants and put them on as Qrow got out of the bathroom and looked at the skirt Raven took the bathroom " really you think I'm going to wear a skirt?" He asked

Tai rolled his eyes " it's not a skirt Qrow it's a kilt." Tai said " a kilt really?" Qrow said unimpressed " what is a kilt doing in the room for a uniform?" He asked summer rolled her eyes like he was being an idiot " well obviously it's for foreign students to have so they can feel at home." Summer said rolling the lie out of her like a professional actress. Qrow seemed more convinced at that but still doubtful. The water stopped and Raven got out Qrow turned around. " hey ray? Tai and summer say this is a kilt what do you think?!" He asked as he raised the skirt summer and tai stared a look of uncertainty, this was the Wild factor either Raven would break the joke or she would go with it. " brother you know as well as I do the difference between a kilt and skirt that's a kilt, it's obvious it's here to let foreign student like us feel more at home." She said tai's jaw almost dropped but kept it still summer was quivering in excitement as Qrow sighed he looked at the clock, " you guys should head to the auditorium I'll be down there in a minute." Qrow said as he shut the door,

Tai, Summer and Raven walked out the door Summer shut the door before bursting out laughing. " WAAHAHAHAHA OH GOD!" Summer cried tai shook his head " thanks for that Raven you were a wild card in this I didn't know if you were for or against us." Tai said " it was fun I can't wait to see what he looks likes." Raven said as they walked down, " the funniest thing is that summer said the exact same thing you did, I almost thought you planned this yourself or you were the Same person." Tai said. The three laughed as they entered the auditorium.

They stood in there space as other students filled in summer couldn't help but notice every time a sexy girl walked past tai has his eyes glued on her, summer usually had to elbow him away with a pout. No one told summer she was doing the same thing to the boys. Summer realized the class was 40% smaller than before the test,

Finally after everyone came in the headmaster along with a TA peter port entered, Ozpin walked up to the mike and spoke, "hello students. As your aware many of your fellow students aren't at this seminar, they did not pass the test to allow access to beacons extensive facility's." he said summer heard students mutter in success of " thank god we passed." But Ozpin wasn't done, " now just because you got into beacon doesn't mean your huntsmen in training material yet. As your landing stragity shows but I'm going to change that" He said " now some people have shown there ability's as huntsmen of them they include- MR BRANWEN!" Ozpin yelled as the door opened and shut Qrow froze as he felt the eyes on him. Summer smacked her hand to her mouth trying to hold back the laugh.

" yes headmaster?" Qrow asked slyly, " why may I ask are you wearing that?!" Ozpin asked Qrow looked down to notice the skirt, he grinned before lifting the hem of the skirt a bit " LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!?" He asked that caused everyone in the room to laugh, the TA port had to hold a chuckle as he looked to see that Ozpin wasn't laughing, seeing everyone focused on Qrow, Port snuck away to laugh.

After the first half of the full day seminar the team broke for lunch. Qrow away punching Tai who was still laughing. Before going into summer. " okay okay I get it!" Tai said " good now go get my lunch as your punishment you have to do that while I talk to summer. Summer looked at Tai " umm I'll go with him." She stood up but Qrow grabbed her arm " not a chance shorty." Qrow said darkly Summer tried to pull away. " TAI HELP ME!" She cried as she was forced back down.

Tai had to make a tactical retreat he was forced to the get the food " forgive me summer." Tai thought. As he made it to the lunch line. He stood infront of 2 girls chatting he recognized the, from team VLOT, olive and true were there names, " did you see mr branwens leg's?" True asked " yea I wouldn't mind dating him." Olive said as they walked away tai smirked. ' we'll fan base already.' Tai said as he got the three trays one for summer one for Qrow and himself he and Qrow had one t bone stake summer had 3. He approached the table to see summer tense hood up the shadow covering her face but tai could notice she was shaking like a leaf he looked to see why Qrow had his right hand under her cloak and most likely rubbing her, "p-please stop!" Summer said a lone tear fell down her face.

Tai acted he walked faster and put the food down " hey man can't you see your a bit fought with her," tai said Qrow looked at summer to see her holding back her tears Qrow tossed his hands back making summer gasp, oh my I'm sorry. I didn't." He sighed " look I'm sorry as payback if I'm ever doing something like that again kick me in the shinnn!" Qrow squeaked as his voice went high. Summer looked at Qrow " yea like that." He said.

The team came back to finish the seminar most of them jumping from rafters summer aced hers as a few others did to. Finally they were finished, " alright your done for today I'll update your scrolls with you time schedule after dinner." Ozpin said as he left.

Team STRQ reaches there dorm. As summer entered and sigh's " holy crap." She said as she hung her head down. " yea you said it. I didnt expect Ozpin to go all out on us like that." Tai said summer panted as she took out her weapon in sword form and put in on her desk, "well now I guess it shows how far we really have to go," Raven said. Summer nodded " well I guess we have a lot to do, but we can focus on what we need to improve." She said Qrow nodded " yea let's work to improve that." Qrow said before walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

Summer crawled into bed her cloak still wrapped around her her back facing the rest of the team as she drifted off. Tai looked at Raven as Raven looked at Tai, " those scars are really bad," Raven said tai nodded " yea but something tells me she's not going to tell us for a while. Even if she seems friendly to us, there are still some things she keeping hidden from us." Tai said Qrow stepped out of the bathroom " yea, I wondering what caused her to be like that?" Qrow asked as he sat in a chair on his side. " come on it's time for bed our classes start for real tomorrow." Raven said

They nodded and went to sleep.


	3. Classes?

Summer got up to the sound of the alarm of her scroll she tapped the bedside table only to knock the device to the ground making it echo along the room, " Tai Hurd it through this massively loud snoring. " UGG TURN IT OFF!" He cried as he rolled over. But the device still rang out " SUMMER!" He moaned " yes!" Summer sighed as she hopped out of bed and turned the device off. She sighed and prepared to fall back into bed, unknown to her Raven was awake and smileing ' time for payback' she thought as Raven shifted over right as summer fell on her bed and fell asleep, Raven pushed Summer towards the edge of her bed, yet summer was still asleep.

Raven pushed again yet still nothing, she pushed again and summer didn't wake up yet, ' almost there.' Raven thought as she gave one last push, the last push sent summer clean off the bed as she plummeted and hit the ground, waking her up with a squeak she sat up and rubbed her head " owie." She said. As she looked at Raven, that wasn't very nice," she huffed Raven shrugged " yea well neither is forcing my brother to wear a skirt." She said " YOU HELPED US ON THAT!?" Summer argued Raven shrugged again " hey family pride." She said before reaching to help Summer up she accepted it and they stood up,

" so if you lady's are done over there." Qrow said making the two girls turn to see Qrow laying on his desk with his hand under his head, he sat up and jumped down " can we eat yet?" He asked " only you Qrow, only you can focus on satisfying your palate." Summer uttered " hey, he's not the only one!" Taiyangs voice said as he stood up fully dressed in school uniform " I thought you were asleep!?" Summer cried " and miss the wonderful catfight between you two ladies please." Tai rolled his eyes summer sighed, before realizing she was the only one undressed, hold on and give me a sec to change you guys head down." Summer said as she took her stuff into the bathroom and shut the door,

After a "small" breakfast. or in summers case a one women feast. The team went to 'grimm studies.' , 'natural surroundings and key locations.' ( geography) and ' combat' class before lunch, in between those the team broke for there separate classes Qrow, had reflex building, Raven had combat observation, taiyang had aura strength classes, as summer had team strategy,

After lunch the time was there own but most used the time to focus on studies or even train in what they learned, team STRQ being one of them. But right now they were in class learning combat class,

Summer, Raven, Qrow and Tai sat on the rafters along with a sister team team LGHT among them as well was team VLOT and team SHAD, shade had the bullies of Ashwood Winchester, and Silvia. With hyacinths Druim, ending with Due havor.

Glynda entered the auditorium with her heels silencing everyone. She stopped and looked at the student's " hello and welcome to combat class, make no mistake, you will be fighting each other here but for this class we will be doing a basic run through of the rules, and if we get through it fast enough, you may see a spar today," Glynda said summer rolled her eyes " great more letcures." Summer whined " relax squirt there just going over safety procedures. So you don't kill anyone." Qrow said into her ear,

" Mr branwen, I thank you for volunteering to be my test dummy of inappropriate actions on tournament style duel," Glynda said Qrow didn't know if it was how she stated dummy or her flash of aura, but Qrow gulped. He slowly stood up and entered the field Glynda stood still " you may fight me as you would anyone else, but rest assure I would not stop just because you cry." She said as she took her crop out of her boot,

Qrow unhooked his sword they looked at each other, before they charged, Glynda swiped her crop left sending shards of dust at Qrow only for him to turn into a bird and fly away. Making Glynda a much more harder target to miss.

Of course harder doesn't mean impossible, Glynda skewered qrows left wing making him plummet to the ground, he changed back into human form when he was above Glynda and swung down at her forcing her to parry with her crop, Qrow still broke the ground underneath them, Glynda was having a bit of problems but soon seeped left sending Qrow flying by the arm.

" the shard, she's still controlling it she able to move it around as an anchor point.' Summer realized as Qrow sent flying, he pulls himself up and looks down at his arm and smiled. " huh clever." He said as he grabbed the shard Glynda looked at him strangely when he pulled it out, and threw it aside, " impressive not many people have enough aura after the throw to pull out the shard I implant in them." She said before she appeared behind him and grabs his arm, but your arms still weak." She said as she threw him above her and twisted his arm at a weird angle making a strange popping sound, before glynda put him down, she stepped forward as the lights turned back on.

" that's the match now students I just broke my branwen's arm. In a tournament style duel I caused permanent damage to mr branwen so therefore I would be disqualified. If I see anyone trying to cause physical damage you will see the other styles of combat we are capable to doing here and my proficiency in each of them." Glynda said as she sent aura to her eyes making them Glenn menacingly. She looked backto see Qrow stand up and twist his broken arm like nothing, she watched him walk away as Glynda's respect and resilience for mr branwen went up.

She looked up to see the clock, it looks like we have time for one exhibition match, any volunteers?" Glynda asked she looked to see ashwood shoot his hand up " yes mr ashwood and who do you which to fight." Glynda said ashwood looked around he smirked " I would wish to fight ms rose." He said with a smerk everyone muttered.

" miss rose the one who took out a grand elder griffon?" " I think so why is he going against her?" Another said " I heard he thought she doesn't have what it takes so he's trying to show everyone." Someone said

" very well would Ms. Rose and Mr Winchester please head to the locker room to be prepared for combat, please make note you will normally be in your cloathes when you enter." Glynda said as she saw summer and ashwood enter the battlefield.

Summer stood on one side with her cloak covering her her weapon hidden underneath, while mr winchester stood with a suit of armor which would be passed down to his son Cardin a few years later. In his hands was a large two handed battle axe, Glynda press some button she and two aura gadgets were shown, mr winchester at 100% whereas summer had a lower gadge at 75% Glynda looked at summer, " ms rose would you mind explaining the 25% aura gap?" She asked Summer looked down " my aura heals more slowly than other, while most people take only a day to fully heal, my aura take's the week." Summer said muttering under her breath. Shockingly Glynda heard her and nodded. " well then, in that case, I think some adjustments will be in order." Glynda said as she pressed a button and a shot rang out deflecting off of ashwoods chestplate. Bring him down to equal level as summer in one hit, " now that the players are at equal playing field the match begins as normal once someone's in red it's over,

" battle begins!" Glynda said as ashwood charged with a heavy axe over his head, Summer bent down and weaved under the blow before whacking at mr Winchester. He slid back before charging again. Ashwood swung with a side cut but summer limboed under before standing up and kept at hand to hand combat, ashwood spun around and smacked summer sending her back, giving the chance ashwood pointed his axe forward and fired a 30.06 round at summer. Summer looked and was able to dodge in time but her cloak payed the price as it was thrown off,

Summer was revealed to be wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, and a white skirt, her arms were covered in scars all over from her elbows, and her throat, even on her legs there were some, but that wasn't what made everyone look, the fact that her muscle shirt was covered from head to toe with small daggers and throwing knives, behind her on her waist was her weapon. She looked down to notice her cloak was gone, " oh well." Summer said as she drew a pair of combat daggers from the front pouch before charging,

Ashwood looked as Summer darted left to right one one foot each, before he knew it she was in his arms reach, she stabbed around at him sending chunks of ashwoods aura away, before he was sent flying, summer stood up she looked to see her aura at 73% while Ashwood was at 68% summer smiled Before she was sent back to Ashwood who was above her she crossed her daggers as Ashwood went for a downward strike, summer grit her teeth, she looked to see her daggers were breaking ' shit!' Summer cursed as she pushed them forward tying to break away, unfortunately that's all was needed for the blades to snap and send to the axe into her shoulder. " GAH!" Summer cried as she was sent to her knees the blade was sticking in her shoulder the pole end on the ground. Summers team and a few others were on there feet yelling " Fowl!" Raven, Qrow, and Tai yelling the loudest, but Glynda didn't stop the match.

Glynda looked up to see summers aura go down from 76 to end as 45% Ashwood walked away to reveal a second axe from his back summer looked up grabbing the axe and ripped it out of her shoulder, making blood splatter the floor. At that point Glynda called the match as Ashwood walked forward,

" that's the match, summer is bleeding heavily so I am forced to call it her-" she said but was cut off "WAIT!" Everyone glanced over to see summer standing. Her legs spread but still standing, " the match isn't over yet." She panted, " miss rose you heavenly injured one more attack and you might not make it to the infirmary." Glynda said but Summer shook her head and pointed above her, " I'm still in the clear I'm not in the red yet, the match isn't over." She said Glynda bored holes into her as a mother to a storborn child, " ms rose I feel your behavior is unacceptable I-." Glynda was cut out by Ozpin's voice behind her, " if ms rose feels up to continue the fight then that's what she'll do," he said

Glynda sighed " very well, let the match countuned." She said as she restarted the match, Ashwood walked forward prepared to end this with a slam to the other shoulder only to be countered by summers real weapon in sword form. She had trouble holding it so she had to use two hands but she spoke with determination "I will not lose." She said her eyes glinting a bright silver for an instance before she broke off with unknown strength, " I will not lose." She said again as she swung at Ashwood forcing him to block only for her to bounce off of the parry spin and swung on the other side this time shouting " I will not lose!" Taking a chunk of aura her voice only getting louder and louder with each strike " I will not lose!" " I WILL NOT LOSE! "I WILL NOT LOSE!" She screamed as she jumped and preformed a finisher on ashwoods head with the flat side of the blade knocking him out,

Summer panted as she stepped back, " I...did it...I won...I won-" summer said before she computticalated forward. Glynda was shocked at the turn of events " and that's the match, ms rose is the winner, if her team could bring her to the infirmary." Glynda said as Raven and Qrow carried Summer's dropped weapon and the remains of her cloak which was a bit tattered while Tai was carrying summers limp body,

Ozpin smiled he saw the match for a reason, he was watching at summers victory, but he was also watching her because he saw that every time she yelled her eyes would glow brighter. He spun on a dime and walked away,

In his office he heard the door open, and seeing as the time was about noon he knew who it was, " yes Glynda?" He asked not turning around as Glynda stood infront of the desk, " why didn't you stop the match?" She asked him Ozpin sighed " I couldn't." He said taking a sip of coffee, " you wouldn't hesitate if it was another student. Yet why is summer special?" Glynda asked, " because she has something that is special. Something that would make her do it anyways, something that can't break, something we can't allow to ever break. Her will." Ozpin said " so are you sure?" Glynda asked " you saw it for yourself. I feel we don't have much time with her any more, we have to nurture this flower as fast as we can before we lose the chance," he said

Summer heard voices around her head none of them she could recognize " doc is she going to be okay?!" One said " fine, well if you consider she's painting her bed with more red than the pools of blood from the fanuas war, no," the doctor said " will. She. Survive?" A more clear voice sounding like Taiyang said " oh in that case, yes." The doctor said when a voice of Raven spoke " guys she's coming around!"

Summer opened her eyes to see a nurse standing over her feet, but shockingly no one else. " hello miss rose, how was your nap?" She asked "better, what happened?" She asked rubbing her head with her free left hand her right one pinned to her side in a cast, the nurse went with a run down of her injuries when the door opened to reveal Ozpin, " hello headmaster." The nurse said Ozpin nodded and looked at summer, if you don't mind could you leave us?" He asked the nurse nodded and left. Ozpin entered and sat down in a chair next to summers headboard,

" how are you feeling Ms. Rose?" He asked, " better I wish I won the match though." Summer muttered " could you please explain?" He asked Sumer looked up " I lost right, completely and horribly, with an axe in my shoulder, I was trashed, your going to kick me out because of my inability to adapt." Summer said Ozpin looked at her with a blank expression. Before he put his coffee down on the bedside table. " ms rose what is the last thing you remember in the match?" He asked

Summer shook her head, " not much, I remember, I remember, Ashwood swinging down at me my daggers breaking, I throw myself to the side to not be seriously injured when he breaks into my shoulder and pins me down. After that, nothing, I felt my body move and the words " I will not lose," but besides that, nothing." Summer said Ozpin hummed as he took a sip. " well that's quite a tail, here the footage of the match is here." Ozpin said as he turned on the tv by her bedside, after the footage ended the tv shut itself off, Ozpin looked back at summer, who was holding her head, " how come I don't remember any of that?" She said scaired " that's something for you to find on your own." Ozpin said as he stood up. But Summer grabbed his wrists, " headmaster please, just give me this comfort, do I deserve to be here." She asked.

Ozpin sighed and sat back down he moved his chair to face her, " ms rose, I haven't been more sure that you were ready even from before you came here, when I first saw you at signal pick up your sword the school gave you and you fell into your instinctive stance. It was only confirmed when you took down a high level grimm along with your team, you have no fear of being sent away due to being underprepared, only for misconduct or sending yourself away. I hope this gives you some stability in your recovery, " he said as he stood up should I send your team in I know there worried?" Ozpin asked Summer nodded "yes please thank you headmaster." Summer said

She was shocked when her team came in not five minutes later being pulled behind a nurse, " wow fast reaction time." Summer said " these three were sitting in the lobby waiting for the news you woke up. They almost pictured a hole in the drywall when they hit the wall.

" that seems like them," Summer muttered, when tai came up into her view she tried to look around him only for a white sheet to fall down. Summer looked at it to realize it wasn't a sheet, it was her cloak. She looked down to see her scars on her shoulder revealed as her torso was above the sheets, she quickly covered her self up to her neck, making Taiyang chuckle, Raven and Qrow came around the door of the bed " hey squirt." Qrow said as he rubbed summers hair, having her arms under the blanket she should only shake her head helplessly but Qrow only rubbed harder, " nerrr!" Summer moaned when Qrow flicked his thumb under her eye teasingly.

Raven pushed her brother out of the way " don't worry summer." Were always here for you." Raven smiled " yea but first it's a two way street so tell us how you got those scars." Qrow pointed to her shoulders under the sheets " EEP!" Summer squeaked and slid under more as both Taiyang and Raven glared at Qrow and his bluntness, " QROW!" They cried Qrow only shrugged " what ever, it did its job." He said " that's not the point birdy we agreed to ease summer into trusting us with her past, now your little stunt might close her up for good." Tai argued " you do know I'm still in the room right?" Summer said but she was ingnored. " yea bro, summer need our help and guidance, she can't take the world on her own and can't if she can't trust us to help her problems what good are we?!" Raven said making summer smile with pride for her teammate. " well its to late now." Tai sighed before turning around summer if you don't want to talk about it it's find, I just want to know whenever you're ready to speak, well listen." He said before sending a glare at Qrow " all of us." He finished

Summer nodded " thank you, Tai, Raven, and you Qrow, your the best teammates I could ask for," Summer said before looking down, " unfortunately it's not possible to talk about it." Summer said Qrow sighed " and why is that?!" He said before waving his finger at her face " WE CAME DOWN HERE TO ASSIST YOU YOU KNOW I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU THINK YOU CAN BE A LEADER IF YOU WONT ALLOW YOU TEAMMATES TO HELP YOU!?" Qrow said summer hide lower and started to blush, " I'm naked." She said making Qrow pause along with everyone in the room. " wha?!" Tai asked " the doctors had to strip me in order to heal my injuries my shirt my bra, my panties, it's all over there, as you can see-" summer said as she started to sit up but Qrow and Raven covered there eyes and reverted away " No!" They cried tai didn't move, summer looked into tai and noticed a small trail of red under his nose " OH GOD!" Summer cried as she hid more.

Everyone sighed as they were able to avoid seeing summer in her birthday suit " well then if that's all we're going to take your combat clothes and repair them." Qrow said as he picked up her cloths only to be taken by tai who was promptly snatched by the only other female Raven, " please as if she would want you to hold her clothes." She said before she turned to summer, " I'll return with your extra pair of clothes." Raven said as she left with the other boys, summer sighed before she looked down and felt herself ' am I getting wet!?' She asked outraged she looked up in shock, before remembering 'tai… I- no! no! no! no! no!' Summer thought as she smacked herself.

She sat in the bed and thought hard about what has happening. And what about the things to come

A/n hey guys I haven't updated in a while. So I rushed this chapter out. Enjoy it sorry for the mistakes mostly not capitals on proper nouns ( do I care. No.)


	4. The richest eyes

Summer was released a week later and when she was she was caught up as if she haven't missed a day, reason her teammate gave her their notes and allowed her to make up the homework. Thankfully there were no projects due...yet. She reached her dorm once she was released her cloak on her one of the only things she had on, under that was the medical gown they didn't even give her time to get changed before they shoved her out the room. She opened the door and everyone looked at her, " hey summer." Qrow said " hey." Summer said as she shut the door, where are my cloaths- Omph!" Summer moaned as her panties hit her face, she got the cloaths off and looked over, " alright I'm going to be in the bathroom." Summer said. As she closed the door.

Later summer came out in her own. To be fully dressed. " so where are we at?" Summer asked, " well we still want to assist you, but we can get to that later, you need to get your muscles back to combat ready." Qrow said Summer nodded " which means your going to have to train your right arm again in single blades." Raven said summer nodded, " you've finished the work and all that so your in the clear, so we can focus on rehabilitating your arm." Raven said summer nodded

For weeks summer was working every day after lunch she was on the field summer was fighting with Raven and her sword summer was blocking hard parrying hard Raven wasn't pulling punches but she would always aim towards the sword or only hit as hard when she knew she would hit the sword.

After 3 weeks summer saw parrying hard she parried and blocked after the training ravin sheathed the sword, and summer fell to the ground tired, she panted and sighed when she felt footsteps she looked up to see Qrow standing over her with a blank expression holding his open sword, summer panted and pushed herself up only for Qrow to hold her down, " no, no rest first, I'll teach you a drill to boost your muscle strength after but you need as much energy as possible for it." Qrow said. At the top of the hill tai and Raven sat watching as Summer caught her breath Raven looked at tai " what's her aura at now?" She asked tai looked at his scroll " it reads 89% by midnight she should be good to go." Tai said " yea." Raven said looking back at summer a hint of worry in her voice. " what is it?" Tai asked

" it's her aura." Raven said

What about it?" Tai asked

" it's just...summers aura isn't natural." Raven said

" W-what!? ARE YOU SAYING SHE FAKE!?" Taiyang asked

" No! No! It's just, her aura, it seems that it's being forced out of her. Like something else is getting in the way her aura shouldn't take 4 weeks to heal a gash like the axe mine would heal it in one week." She said " don't you think you just have a high amount of aura. " no no, and arc would be able to heal the same injury in a day." Raven said tai thought about it " well then what do you think it is?" He asked " do you remember the fight with ashwood?" She asked " of course Summer put the ass in his place!" Taiyang said raven looked away,

" summer shouldn't have won that fight." Raven said making tai chocking on her words again " R-Raven!" He called " let me finish." She said " Summer shouldn't have won that fight, she had a massive gash, a weak arm and nearly any aura to sustain her, yet with all the odds stacked against her, she was able to rally her will and win? I doubt it." Raven said " well what do you think?" Tai asked " I'm not sure but I could feel sworn I saw summers eyes flicked during the fight before she started screaming, " you think it's her soul?" Tai asked, " I think it's the eye's." Raven said looking at Summer who was now sparing with her brother. Raven sighed and stood up. " I'm going to check something's in the library see you as dinner." She said " later Rae!" Tai called

As Raven left more question's filled her head, as she entered the library and went to one of the computers to see what they had in stock for medical aura.

She typed in keyword " aura poisoning," came up with nothing covering summers case.

She typed in " aura failure" came up with a fiction book series,

She typed in "gene family aura oddities." Only to come up with unknown, Raven sighed before thinking ' what does Summer have that makes her so special?' Raven thought of her looks ' silver eyes...Raven had never come in contact with someone with silver eyes before.

Raven sat up and typed in the key word ' silver eyes' to come up with 3 results all ' what are the silver eyed warriors, ' the richest eyes.' And ' silver eyes the legend' all admin locked. "Great!" Raven said slamming her head on the desk. " why ms branwen I didn't expect to see you here." A voice said from behind Raven jumped up to reveal Ozpin holding a admin level scroll. With a warning flashing across it backwards it said ' warning admin level material accessed.' Raven flashed a quick look to the scroll and her screen and realized what was going on. " but but but-!" Raven said stumbling over her words " I was already on my way to the library when I got the warning." He said before looking at her more strict " why are you looking for that material?" He asked

Raven sighed " its summer sir, every time I look at her she's an oddity, she weak at one second being in a forest, then is almost single handedly takes down a grand elder griffon and only loses 15% of her aura." Raven said Ozpin shrugged it off, " she had her team with her." He said Raven gives him a look like ' bull shit.' Before countuning,

"The battle with Winchester, Summer shouldn't have won that fight, she had a massive gash, a weak arm and nearly hadn't any aura to sustain her, yet with all the odds stacked against her, she was able to rally her will and win?, I doubt it." Raven said Ozpin looked at her with raised eyebrows but didn't speak Raven looked away " and...I thought for a second I saw her eyes glow." She muttered.

" you saw it to." Ozpin said making Raven look up, she nodded Ozpin sighed, before asking " why are you looking up at the meteral?" He asked Raven answered " it's her aura sir, there no way her aura should take a week to heal a finger prick, it's like, it's like something's in the preventing her aura to flow freely." She explained Ozpin sighed " well I admire what your willing to do for your leader but I can't help you." Ozpin said " why not?" Raven asked " because summer has to find this out on her own." He said " and if we don't have the info summer might not have a fully working aura and might die on her mission." Raven said Ozpin sighed " even if I do tell you this info can never be told to summer ever." Ozpin said " Why not?!" Raven asked " because if she doesn't unlock her abilities on her own the results could be fatal." Raven nodded understanding the conquenquences " come to my office once she's asleep and bring your team." Ozpin said as he walked away.

Raven entered back into the dorm and looked to see Qrow and Tai there " where's summer?" She asked " she's staying with a teacher for extra training," Qrow said " what is it?" Qrow asked " were going to Ozpin's office after she's asleep and be giving a book on what might help her unlock her aura, but we can't tell her this info." Raven said " why?" Tai asked " because the info can kill her." Raven said. Tai nodded as long as it helps up help summer let's do it." Tai said

Summer came in after dinner and yawned, " hey guys!" She said "hey summer!" Raven said Qrow and tai were eating next to her, tai wrapped an arm around her pulling the cloaked girl closer " I just want you to know your doing great understand me, don't underestimate yourself." He said summer nodded as she tried to not offensively pull away but tai pulled her in again one " good!" He said before he let her go. Summer didn't want to blush but the hand grip felt good. The group walked away and got ready for bed, " hey guys tommorw is the weekend what do you want to do?" Summer asked Qrow and Tai looked to Raven, who shrugged " were ready for anything summer." She said Summer nodded " alright I say we explore town." She said that sounds great!" Tai said before summer yawned as she reappeared from the bathroom, cloak still around her " well I'm off to bed." Summer said as she rolled into her bed the others slowly laid on the bed as they listened for summers light snoring.

After 10 minutes Raven heard the snore and signaled they were in the clear the three members sat up and headed to the door they opened the door of the office, and walked in to see Ozpin by his desk. He spun around " hello Raven, Qrow, Taiyang, do you know why your here?" He asked " yes were here to help summer with her aura problem." Tai answered " and are you willing to do anything for that?" He asked the three nodded " even if it means lying to your leader?" He asked, " yes," they said " good because what I'm about to tell you you can't utter a word to her, she has to find this on her own or she may die." Ozpin said he looked around. And saw no one had moved he sighed and reached under the desk and produced three copy's of the same book. " this here is the compact version of the three books we have of the silver eyes warriors. They explain their powers, there history, and what there capable of." Ozpin said " so why three books?" Tai asked, there's three books because you each need to memorize, and be able to retell the info by heart. You own these books they are yours," Ozpin said " what about summer should we hand them from her?" Tai asked but Ozpin shook his head ' no the only thing you can do is explain anything in this book she has to read it on her own." He said the three nodded and left

Summer was asleep when her teammates had entered the dorm as quiet as possible, raen enter her bed as their male counterparts did the same and fell into a trancing sleep,

The next day summer woke up and sighed and before she got up and dressed " walk up guys we have class to go to." Summer said. The other three people groaned as they slowly got up, " what's the first class?" Tai asked " Grimm studies, with door merlot." Summer moaned " Great that senile old man," Qrow said " I swear he had two children beowolf's and he loves them," Raven said " well you know what they say, love what you do and you don't work a day," Summer said. As she opened the door and headed out to get breakfast.

Summer and her team entered Dr Merlot's classroom with the other teams. She sat down. As the teacher walked in " hello students my name is Dr. Melot, I'm your grimm studies teacher." He said Raven shot her hand up as Merlot stopped his speech and answered the youths question " um yes child." He said " what happen to our other teacher?" She asked.

This is quistion sparked many muttered of there regular huntsmen teacher, Merlot smiled " in afraid huntsmen Flowers is...indisposed at the moment, something about pleasure and punch?" He asked outloud making most of the class chuckle at the injoke. ( I'm sure more RvB fans will do the same.)

" In all honesty Huntsmen Butch Flowers has other needs outside the kingdom, so as of now I will act as your substitute for grimm studies-" he said as he saw another student raising there hand " yes?" He asked the man lowered his hand and smiled " my apologies but I just have to ask, how much of the Grimm do you really now about?" He asked. the Dr wasn't offended at all infant he lavished it. " oh come child I don't mind, in all facts I have several PHD's and formal papers residing the grimm and there nature, while I won't be able to give you any first hand experience of dealing with different tyes in combat I do feel adiquate to teach you of there behavior to later prepare for your encounters in the wild." The Dr said " that's fare." The student said

" now in that case please take out your notebooks, let's see what you know of beowolfs!" He said with a smile.

A/n THATS IT! We see Dr. Merlot for the first time, we will see him again but not for a while. Enjoy this chapter of two just released


	5. Challange sent ( not a chapter)

hey guys Bankerrtx01 here with another A/N instead of a chapter yahoo! Yea but in all seriousness, I can't countune this story ( I keep saying that a lot all of a sudden) so instead I'm turning this into a challange for anyone who wants to write it. And in accepting this challenge you are making an AU story, now rules and plot for challange,

1) starting at the point I left off and keep going,

2) Qrow and Raven swap places ( aka in show Raven was the bandit leader now Qrow is the leader)

3) Summer lives. ( at least up to volume 3 or so you can kill her off ant any time just make it meaningful)

and thats in thanks guys sorry I could t finish this story, I hope you do a better job than I did.

if you accept the challange please PM me with the title Challenge accepted so I can see where this goes.


End file.
